Shake it Off
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sam memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sam mengetahui pasti bahwa Dean itu sangat membenci kebudayaan pop. Itu terbukti saat Sam menyetel acara pencarian bakat dan Dean mengomentarinya dengan pedas. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, Dean malah menikmatinya. Sepertinya Sam memerlukan sebuah ritual untuk mengembalikan Dean ke pribadinya yang sesungguhnya. Setting 10X12.


**Shake it Off**

**Dean and Sam Winchester**

**Cerita bersetting SPN Season 10 episode 12 saat Dean mengutarakan pada Sam bahwa dia menyukai lagu **_**Shake it off **_**saat mendengarkan di bus.**

**Supernatural **© ** CW**

**Supernatural **© ** Eric Kripke**

**Shake it Off **© ** Taylor Swift**

**Ini sebuah karya fiksi dan merupakan hasil imajinasi saya yang tergila-gila dengan dua karakter kakak-adik di Supernatural.**

* * *

.

.

Dean Winchester adalah individu dengan sifat yang agresif, pemaksa, mandiri, dan keras kepala. Jangan lupa bahwa Dean adalah penikmat musik kolot seperti _heavy metal _dan _rock _sehingga Sam dilarang untuk menyetel lagu-lagu modern di Impala mereka. Dean yang memegang kuasa atas segalanya terutama dalam hal musik yang wajib didengarkan saat mereka di dalam Impala. Sekali kau mengganti lagu kesukaan Dean maka kau akan menikmati ocehan Dean yang membosankan.

Sam pernah mengalaminya, yang lebih parah Sam mengganti radio dalam Impala dan menggantinya dengan sebuah _Ipod Jack_ saat Dean tidak berada di sisinya. Sebenarnya Sam menggantinya karena ia tidak yakin bahwa Dean akan kembali setelah ia ditarik ke neraka.

Dan Sam hanya nyengir sambil berkata dengan santai, "Aku kira ini mobilku, Dean. Tapi aku senang kau sudah kembali."

Setelahnya Dean kembali menyulapnya ke semula, _Ipod Jack _kembali menjadi radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu kolot.

Atau saat Sam tidak sengaja menganti saluran televisi pada acara pencarian bakat dan Dean berkata, "Sam, kau tidak akan menyamakan acara pencarian bakat ini dengan _American Bandstand kan_?" Dean mengatakannya dengan tatapan mengejek kalau acara kesukaannya disamakan dengan acara seperti itu. _American Bandstand _adalah acara kesukaan Dean sepanjang masa.

Sam mengerti akan hal itu. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari yang paling mencengangkan bagi Sam sendiri. Entah setan apa yang merasuki kakaknya. Hanya saja hari ini semuanya berubah. Pengalaman yang benar-benar membuat Sam harus memutar otaknya. Dari menggembalikan wujud Dean yang berumur enam belas tahun menjadi wujud sebenarnya hingga menghabisi waktu mendengar senandung Dean yang tidak Sam mengerti.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Dean menyuruh Sam mencari apa yang diinginkan Dean saat kakaknya sudah kembali ke wujud semula hingga Sam mendapatkannya. Hal itu membuat Sam membuka laptop dan mengunduhnya demi kakak tercinta. Setelah mendapatkannya, Dean tidak berhenti menampakkan gigi putihnya. Dan menyuruh Sam untuk menyetelnya. Ia tidak ingin Dean mengumpat padanya lagi setelah kejadian ia menganti saluran radio yang memutarkan lagu yang saat ini Dean gilai. Bahkan _Ipod_ milik Sam dikuasai oleh Dean.

Sam memandang Dean dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, atau mungkin itu efek ketika Dean berwujud enam belas tahun dengan hormon remaja yang menggebu-gebu. Entahlah, Sam tidak tahu. Yang Sam tahu, Dean benar-benar di luar 'Dean'. Sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Dean sehari-hari. Mengerikan.

Sam menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menyumpal kedua indera pendengarannya. Ia tidak terlalu senang dengan perubahan sikap Dean saat ini. Sam tidak mengingkari bahwa ia mulai menikmati lagu yang sering mereka dengarkan. Tetapi tidak hari ini, Dean tidak membiarkan Sam mengganti lagu yang diputar.

Dean sangat menghindari kebudayaan pop dan Sam mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Tetapi satu pengecualian untuk hal ini. Di luar batas pemikiran manapun. Sam tidak menyangka Dean membuat pengecualian untuk budaya pop yang satu ini. Dean mendengarkan lagu pop yang selama ini sangat ia hindari, dan saat Sam menggantinya ke saluran lain. Dean langsung memindahkannya kembali sambil mengumpat. Sam hampir tidak percaya dengan kakaknya itu.

_Dean apa yang terjadi padamu?_, pikir Sam sambil melihat kakaknya yang terlihat menggila.

"Sammy, coba kau dengarkan. Bukankah ini lagu yang bagus?" Dean menyenggol Sam dengan sikutnya. Sedangkan Sam hanya menatap bosan kelakuan kakaknya yang mulai menggila.

"_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_~" Dean menyetir dengan menyanyikan lagu yang kini menjadi kesukaannya. "_Shake it off, shake it off_~" jangan lupa dada Dean yang bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang membuat Sam berusaha menahan tawanya.

Seingat Sam, Dean sangat membenci lagu yang setipe seperti ini dan bahkan mengumpat pada siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Sam pernah mengalaminya. Dean bertindak di luar batas. Sam melihat ke arah luar dan memperhatikan langit.

Sambil memandangi langit di luar sana, Sam berkata yang tidak ada hubungannya antara langit, Dean, dan lagu yang sedang mereka dengarkan. "Pantas saja kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Dean, ketika mendengar perkataan Sam. Tidak dilepaskan senyuman yang tersungging saat bertanya pada Sam.

"Di luar akan hujan." Sam menghela napas, memberikan jawaban yang membuat Dean tertawa dan menggoyangkan badannya, menggoda Sam. Dean senang jika Sam terlihat kacau seperti itu. Tandanya Sam mengkhawatirkan Dean.

"_Shake it off. Shake it off. Shake it off. Shake it off. Shake it off. C'mon_ Sammy. Kau harus menikmati lagu ini." UJar Dean sambil menyanyikan setiap bait dari lirik _Shake it Off_. "_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_." Dean mengedipkan matanya pada Sam dan tersenyum. Senyum itu terus merekah.

Sam sepertinya memerlukan ritual untuk menyembuhkan Dean dari penyakit gilanya ini. Saat ini Sam berusaha untuk tidak melompat keluar dari Impala yang melihat Dean tidak hentinya membuat gerakan seperti orang gila. Untuk hari ini saja, Dean boleh memutar lagu _Shake it off_ berulang kali. Ya, untuk hari ini saja. Kalau lebih dari ini, ia akan benar-benar melakukan ritual untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

**THE END**

* * *

Pertama kali buat cerita di SPN~

Udah lama mau buat dan kesampaian juga hahahaha~


End file.
